Leashed
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: At first, Fenris didn't mind the leash. Rated for non-descriptive non-con Danarius/Fenris.


Disclaimer- You know, posting on a sit called sort of implies that I don't own it. I think I don't have to do this anymore, do I?

I was replying Dragon Age 2 with a friend, and she picked a couple dialogue options I didn't during Bait and Switch and got a line where Fenris said he was kept on a leash like a Qunari mage. First it disturbed me, and then it inspired me to write this. :) Rated for non-con Fenris/Danarius, because ew. :/

* * *

At first, Fenris didn't mind the leash.

He wasn't pleased by it. He worried that it would constrict his movements and prevent him from effectively guarding his master. When they were in public, however, Danarius used a longer chain and his worries were soothed. He haunted his master's footsteps and rarely needed to be tugged along. It was not bothersome.

When he learned _why_ he was kept on a leash, he was unsettled. He did not understand why Danarius wanted to mock the Qunari. There were no Qunari in Minrathous. There was no one to be offended by his collar, only mages to be amused. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that that must be the real purpose of the leash, for amusement. This was also unsettling. He did not want to be taken lightly.

Of course, if his master wished it, then it would be so.

* * *

"He's so small! They aren't all this small, are they?"

"No, no. Fenris is especially small for an elf. Very dangerous though, if you're ever thinking of attacking me."

Fenris remained impassive. These simpering girls were no threat to his master.

A bored, droning male voice belonging to an equally boring magister joined the mix. "Not much for breeding, though. The product would be undersized, don't you think?"

"Undersized, but strong," said Danarius, and Fenris felt a surge of pride as Danarius defended him.

Danarius politely escaped himself from the conversation and strode off, dragging Fenris along by the leash.

* * *

"I shall sleep now, Fenris. I suspect the magister we met earlier today is thinking of attacking me, so I will need you keep watch next to the bed."

Fenris nodded as Danarius tied the leash around the bedpost and climbed into bed.

"On second thought..." said Danarius with a voice Fenris had never heard before, a voice that made Fenris's spine tingle. "...you may sleep."

"Would my master prefer me to sleep standing up?" asked Fenris.

"No," said Danarius smoothly. "Certainly not."

Fenris shifted his stances, confused. The leash was stretched too far for him to reach the floor. What was his master...?

"On the bed, Fenris," commanded Danarius, and although Fenris was bewildered by the order, as it was unthinkable to let a slave onto a magister's bed, he obeyed, because Danarius did not allow otherwise.

"Lay," said Danarius. "Lay, and it will not be so painful."

He was always in pain, Fenris thought dully as he did as his master commanded. The lyrium was always painful.

That was the last thing Fenris thought before Danarius stripped off his clothes and fucked him.

He cried afterwards, although he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Fenris was unleashed for tournaments, to win Danarius honor and prestige. And money, Fenris supposed, although he doubted Danarius needed that.

He always won. He had to. He could not imagine the consequences if he lost. Death, probably, but not quickly. He did not _want_ to imagine it.

When the battles were over, the overseer would come over to Fenris and lift his arm in the air, always touching Fenris with only his thumb and index fingers, as though Fenris were something dirty one didn't want to touch. He didn't like it, but he understood it.

He would walk back to his master hoping for praise, because even if he won he didn't always receive it, it depended on how _well_ he had done, how quickly he had beaten his opponent. He would stand and listen to Danarius's criticisms while Danarius clipped the leash back onto the collar.

Danarius knew that Fenris could not afford to lose as much as Fenris did.

* * *

Danarius never handed the leash over to anyone else. That didn't mean, however, he didn't let others have their fun with Fenris.

Hadriana would eye the leash as she tormented him, licking her lips as she did so. This frightened Fenris. Hadriana frightened Fenris. She could do anything to Fenris, anything at all, as long as it did not leave a mark. Many horrible things did not leave marks.

Sometimes, Danarius would tie him to a peg in the floor. The first time this happened, Fenris did not understand what would happen. Then the magisters came. He had seen many of them before, eyeing him at tournaments and balls and even in the street. He had disliked their open lust and had thought nothing would come of it.

Later he understood that money had exchanged hands, that Danarius demanded a high price for the use of his favorite slave. It did not happen often, for not many had the coin to pay Danarius the price he demanded. Those who did expected him to be worth the cost.

They did not even strip him, as Danarius did. Many of them liked his armor, liked to have something to hold onto. Other liked to pull on his hair instead. Some preferred him to cry, others moan, some to make no sound at all. He learned quickly, for to make a mistake on this unfamiliar playing ground caused only pain.

Danarius would allow him the small mercy of returning him to his small room afterwards, leaving him to curl around himself and sob. It was then that he would tell himself that Andraste did not believe in suicide, and so nor should he. It could not be an option. It wasn't one, he whispered, it simply _wasn't._

And yet, the weapons he carried were so tempting.

* * *

"So they really do wear leashes."

"What was that, young one?"

Fenris nodded his head towards the Qunari mage that was trailing after the Qunari party passing them on the road, chains clinking as he moved.

"They wear leashes," said Fenris. "I was beginning to wonder if it was true."

"You are outspoken," said the Fog Warrior. "For a slave."

"You are nervous," stated Fenris. "You are taking it out on me."

Silence. Then:

"You are right," said the Fog Warrior. "I do not enjoy being out of my element."

Fenris stopped in the road. "He kept me on a leash."

"Your master."

It was not a questioned, but Fenris replied anyway. "Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No," said Fenris. "But I accepted it."

"And now? If he were to come back now, what would you do?"

Fenris closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I do not know," said Fenris. "Go back, most likely."

"Qunari mages do not accept being leashed," said the Fog Warrior solemnly. "Nor should you."

"I will think about that."

"As you should, young one."

The next time Fenris saw a Qunari mage, he considered himself a free man.

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


End file.
